skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: Lost Heroes
Skylanders: Lost Heroes is a fan game by AdamGregory03. The game is released for Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3, 3DS, and PSVita. Story Console Versions Taking place after the events of Giants, Kaos has returned to find himself and Glumshanks being scolded by a threat even worse than Kaos himself: Mama Kaos. Mama teams up with Kaos and tells him about the Lost Skylanders before releasing they're new plan to rule Skylands. 3DS/PSVita Versions Many years ago, an evil dragon known as Malefor tried to destroy Skylands, only to be defeated by the Lost Heroes of Skylands, who were banished by Malefor while he was defeated, hence the name "Lost Heroes". Now both the Lost Heroes and Malefor have returned. Figures *'Series 4:' Back again with all-new Enhancement Abilities! *'Series 3: '''Back with new Wow Pows! *'Series 2: Back and better than ever! *'''New Characters: Brand-new Skylanders to add to you're collection. *'Lost Skylanders:' Bigger Skylanders that have special abilities throughout the game. *'Legendaries:' Legendary counterparts of normal Skylanders and Lost ones, exclusive to Toys R Us. *'Alt Deco:' Variants of characters. *'LightCore:' Skylanders that light up when placed on the Portal of Power and in-game. Skylanders Magic *Series 4 Spyro *Series 3 Pop Fizz *Series 2 Voodood *Wizzer *Slamurai (Lost Skylander) *LightCore Spyro *Golden Slamurai (Alt Deco) *Isaiah Smoothbottom Tech *Series 4 Trigger Happy *Series 3 Drobot *Series 2 Wind-Up *Gorky *Junkinator (Lost Skylander) *LightCore Sprocket *Iron-Plated Gorky (Alt Deco) Life *Series 4 Stealth Elf *Series 3 Camo *Series 2 Shroomboom *Cactaxe *Vineto (Lost Skylander) *LightCore Stealth Elf *Series 3 Legendary Camo Water *Series 4 Gill Grunt *Series 3 Chill *Series 2 Riptide *Kelp Top *Aquamarine (Lost Skylander) *Series 3 Legendary Gill Grunt Fire *Series 4 Eruptor *Series 3 Hot Dog *Series 2 Sunburn *Flareo *Volcana (Lost Skylander) *Legendary Flareo *Molten Eruptor (Alt Deco) Earth *Series 4 Terrafin *Series 4 Prism Break *Series 2 Flashwing *Crash Bandicoot *Quake Maker (Lost Skylander) *Golden Crash Bandicoot (Alt Deco) Air *Series 4 Whirlwind *Series 3 Jet-Vac *Series 2 Warnado *Turbine *Storm (Lost Skylander) *Legendary Whirlwind Undead *Series 4 Cynder *Series 4 Chop Chop *Series 2 Roller Brawl *Banshriek *Skeletaur (Lost Skylander) *Legendary Skeletaur Light *Sunbringer *Harmony *Illuminator *Ore Breaker (Lost Skylander) *Legendary Sunbringer Poison *Tox *Smog Stack *Acid Hazard (Lost Skylander) Sidekicks *Kelpo *Crashicoot *Banshy *Smoggy NPCs *Flynn *Cali *Hugo* *Ermit *Squire* *Brock -*=Console version only. Levels Hubs *Chatanooga Station (console) *Core of Light (3DS) Console *Chapter 1: Story of the Lost Skylanders *Chapter 2: Magenta Isles *Chapter 3: Olden Castle *Chapter ?: Unknown swamp-themed level *Chapter ?: N. Sanity Island 3DS/PSVita 1. waterfall rush 2.pit flip Heroic Challenges Heroic Challenges return from the previous two games. In order to go into one, the player must talk to Cali in the main hub. Hats *Archer Hat (+10 Critical Hit) *Baby Blue Bonnet (+5 Speed, +2 Armor) *Bee Antennae (+8 Speed) *Bronze Crown (+10 Armor, +10 Elemental Power, +2 Speed) *Cowboy Hat (+2 Armor, +2 Critical Hit) *Fireman's Hat (+20 Critical Hit) *Gold Crown (+20 Armor, +20 Elemental Power, +6 Speed) *Hard Hat (+7 Armor, +7 Elemental Power) *Knight Helmet (+15 Armor, +4 Critical Hit) *Lettuce Cap (+15 Elemental Power) *Showtime Hat (+25 Elemental Power) *Silver Crown (+15 Armor, +15 Elemental Power, +4 Speed) *Wabbit Ears (+12 Armor, +5 Speed) Packs See Skylanders: Lost Heroes/Waves. Enemies See Skylanders: Lost Heroes/Beastiary. Category:Skylanders Games Category:Games